


Have To Be Around You

by CTippy



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvideo, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 08:45:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18735610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTippy/pseuds/CTippy
Summary: A Jaime/Brienne fanvideo. Spoilers from 8x04. Song: Have to be around you by Brooke Bentham.





	Have To Be Around You

**Author's Note:**

> I was indeed expecting angst, but they literally took them away from us just after they became canon, that was brutal, man. Anyway, don't ask me why I made this, apparently, I hate myself and like to suffer. Funny thing is that I had this song ready but after this episode I was almost not making it and then I remembered that part of the lyrics that go "you slip from yourself and I wait around" and the scene where he rejects her belief in him while she can do nothing but look at him as he tears himself down and tries to push her away, and strangely enough that gave me the push to finish the video and upload it. Also, this song fits them so well, I just wish I could've used it under more pleasant circumstances as I had originally planned. Now everyone is expecting Jaime to die with his sister and Brienne even said "You don't need to die with her" and he left anyway, which makes you think he will indeed die with her, so I hope this is just the darkest hour before the dawn.

  
  
[Like and/or reblog on Tumblr](https://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/184695979582/you-slip-from-yourself-and-i-i-wait-around) \- Please, [like](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2knMfEhDFpA) and/or [subscribe](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrkHVARDi-WTk_z9a5fqyzg?) to support my channel[  
](http://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/177840504517/i-cant-get-you-out-of-my-mind-i-solemnly-swear)Follow me on: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CTippy90) \- [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ctippy90/) \- [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/chiaratippy)


End file.
